


naughty kitten

by AmazingHefi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHefi/pseuds/AmazingHefi
Summary: He's been doing everything he can to get you to pay attention to him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 72





	naughty kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a bit of pet play (take a shot each time Kenken gets called kitten/kitty), kinda ruined orgasm, masturbation and brief mention of cuddles.

You came home from work, exhausted and annoyed but Kenma did not let you rest. Obviously he was feeling needy, the way he followed you around the house made it obvious. You barely had some time alone. Kenma did everything he could to have you pay attention to him. From back hugs and laying down on you to straight up poking you in your soft side, right beneath the ribs. You couldn't even watch your favorite TV show without Kenma doing everything in his power to annoy you. It was weird, not his usual pattern but you couldn't really bring yourself to ponder on it. Your brain was mush from paperwork, after all. 

Usually you would have given Kenma your undivided attention but today simply wasn't your day. Ignoring him until evening came and you finished getting ready for bed seemed like the best course of action, you didn't want to say something that could hurt your precious boyfriend. Coming out of the bathroom, your eyes fell on the bed and the prettiest sight you have ever seen. Kenma looked unusually soft with black kitten ears on top of his head and pretty collar on his neck, a tiny bell hiding among the white lace. His body was bared to your eyes and you just barely managed to look away. 

"Well… This is new." You smiled as you walked towards him. You touched him gently, cupping his blushing face then thumbing the bell to hear its soft jingle. All the while, Kenma looked up into your eyes, patiently waiting for your move. "Is this why you were so clingy today, kitten?"

"Yes." Kenma replied, averting his gaze for just a moment. "I just wanted to play with you."

"I'm sorry baby, I was feeling tired."

"Will you…" He swallowed harshly and the rosy blush spread down his neck and chest. "Will you play with me now?"

You answered with a kiss. You held him still by the back of the neck as you kissed him, tongue tasting the roof of his mouth, tangling with his until you were both breathless. You continued kissing Kenma until his lips looked properly swollen, red from your teeth. A glance down his body made you smile. Kenma was hard just from a few kisses and you couldn't help but tease his dick with the tips of your fingers, barely touching. Kenma let out the loudest, prettiest moan you have ever heard once you wrapped your hand around him. 

"My pretty kitten, look at you."

"P-p-please."

"I'm still tired, sweetheart. Maybe you could give me a show? Let me see you touch yourself, see you become a mess."

Kenma didn't look happy with your words, pouting as you climbed into bed and threw one of the decorative pillows his way. He caught the pillow, peeking at you over the top before placing it between his thighs. Kenma watched you crawl closer to him, settling behind him because you changed your mind. Being a passive observer wasn't really something you did. His breath came out in a rush as you started kissing his neck, your hands gently urging him to move his hips. 

Kenma rides the pillow, thighs clenching around it, sighing as you touch him. One of your hands is loosely wrapped around his dick, the other gently playing with his nipple. Your teeth leave marks on his back, on the slope of his shoulders. When Kenma tried to turn towards you, you placed a hand in his hair, clenching your fingers and tugging until he gasped, stiff in your hold. 

"Ah, ah, ah." You breathed, grinning against the skin of Kenma's neck. "Naughty kitty. Did I tell you to turn around?"

"I want more, want you." Kenma whined, lips trembling. 

"Then be better and maybe you'll get more." You squeezed his dick, enjoying how he twitched in your hold. "Fuck my hand, baby, it's all you're getting for now."

Kenma moved his hips slowly, pulling back until his lovely ass pushed against your pelvis then back, mewling whenever you decided to tighten your hold on his length.

"H-harder."

You scoffed at the demanding note in his voice, but still fulfilled his wish. His hips jolted with a sharp cry as you swiped your thumb over his sensitive head, spreading the small beads of precum that had gathered. You abandoned his hair to touch his chest, sliding lower to his stomach. Another whine left Kenma's lips as you rubbed gentle circles in his abdomen, contrasting with the tight hold you have on his dick. 

"You like it when I touch you like this?" 

"I waited for this all day." Kenma groans, bending down and bracing himself on his hands. "It feels so good, I want more."

You tightened your grip further, drawing out a gasp as you squeezed his base. 

"You could've used your words like a good boy. Instead, you made this difficult, made me a bit mad. You could have been fucked dumb many times if you only talked."

"I still got what I want." Kenma looks at you over his shoulder, smirking. 

The smile on your face usually would have clued Kenma in that he messed up but, apparently, this time he was already too far gone in pleasure to do anything but continue rutting into your fist. You moved your hand, stroking along his length. You twisted your fist over his leaking head, making him release a filthy moan. 

"Again, please, do it again!"

You felt his length twitch once more, and with a smirk of your own, you repeated the action. Kenma called out your name, nearly sobbing as he pushed into your grip. 

"You like that?"

"S-so much… ah, I'm gonna…"

That's when you loosened your hold, caressing his dick gently. Kenma whined, throwing you a frustrated look. Your lips twitched at the sight of his glassy eyes. 

"Ah, kitten, I'm so tired." You faked a yawn as you took your hand away completely. "I'm so sleepy, baby. You don't really need me, do you?"

"B-but I was so close…" The look on Kenma's face was priceless as he realized what you had in mind. "It's not fair!"

"You got what you wanted, you said so yourself."

You kissed his back gently, loving how he grumbled and whined. Your touch was only making Kenma beg now, too light to be anything but a tease and nowhere near where he wanted it. 

"Good kitties get what they want, bad kittens don't."

"But I want you." Kenma sobbed, turning to lay on his back. "Make me cum, I'll be good."

"No." You grinned and moved on top of him, body hovering above his. "You'll make yourself cum, kitten. Your behaviour today doesn't deserve a reward. Tomorrow… Well, we'll see."

You moved away and watched Kenma fist his length, your hands gentle on his ankles. Frustration bled into his strokes and pathetic moans until he spilled all over himself. You cooed at the sight of him, all trembling thighs and flushed, sweaty skin. 

"Are you going to be better now? Use your words and not act like a brat?"

"I'll be good." Kenma promised, hiding his face with his hands. 

"That's my boy." You smiled, gently patting his leg before getting up and going to the bathroom. 

You came back and cleaned him up, taking off the collar and kitty ears. Kenma melted into your touch, grumbling only when you made him move to pull the covers over you both. He turned your back on you and you accepted the subtle clue and spooned him. Only after Kenma fell asleep, his breathing deep and soft, did you let yourself relax and fell asleep yourself.


End file.
